The Magical Adventures Of The Weasley's and The Doctor
by Molly-Pond-Holmes
Summary: Hermione and Ron Weasley have just settled into a married life. But their lives will soon change after they meet The Doctor who has suddenly appeared in front of there home. What is he there for and how will he react to this strange magic he never knew Earth had?
1. The Weasley's

**First of all I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. **

**Second, I am sorry if there are any run-on sentences. I am trying to fix it but there will be a few poor sentences in this story.**

Hermione sighed as she layed down in bed after a long day of working at the Ministry of Magic trying to change Elves rights. It was going well, but a lot of people still didn't want anything that had to do with Elves to change so quickly after the war was over.

It has been 2 years since the the battle of Hogwarts. Everything in the wizarding world was still getting cleaned up. Hogwarts was standing and teaching students already but it wasn't the same as it used to be. Not after so much death and destruction. There were still a few families that still didn't even trust Hogwarts yet, and kept their children at home so that they could be home schooled.

Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts a year ago in Ginny's year because she wanted to finish her schooling. Ron had come to her graduation and when it was her turn to go up, he came up to the podium and proposed. She said yes of course and they have been happy ever since. They planned to get married at the end of that year and they stuck to it. They have only been married for a few months now.

As Hermione layed in bed thinking she looked over at her husband sleeping soundly and kissed him on the forehead, which brought a smile to his face in his sleep. She then closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when she heard a strange noise that woke up Ron in the process.

Vworp, Vworp, Vworp...


	2. The Random Lever

**I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter**

**Thank you for your reviews! It really lightens my spirit and made me want to update right away! (Even though I was going to anyway) :)**

"AMELIA DON'T TOUCH THAT LEVER!" The Doctor shouted. But it was too late. She had already touched it.

"What's wrong? What does the lever do?" Rory shouts over the noise of the TARDIS in flight.

"That lever takes you to places that are random and you never know where you will end up! It could be someplace that takes us to my worst enemies! It could takes us to a planet that we can never touch foot on because it is too hot or too cold! It could take us-"

"To London?" Said Amy from outside the TARDIS speaking over the Doctor's ramblings.

"Why is it always London? Why can't it actually be someplace different on your world?"

"Don't be such a downer! I love coming home every now and then!" Amy says as she goes outside to check where they are in London.

"Wait for us Amy!" Rory shouts as they both run outside to find Amy. But it wasn't too hard to find her because she was right outside. Staring at 2 people standing right in front of her pointing sticks at them.

"Who are you people and why are you outside our house in the middle of the night?"

**I'm sorry the chapters aren't very long right now. These 2 first chapters were just to introduce the characters. I will try and make them longer in the next chapter!**


	3. Magic? Or Science?

**I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter**

**Sorry if they seem a bit out of character. I'm still working on that. :)**

"Who are you people and why are you outside our house in the middle of the night?" The man says while pointing the strange stick at all of them.

The Doctor came forward, "I am the Doctor."

Hermione looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Is that it? Just The Doctor?"

"Yep." The Doctor looks behind him remembering the Ponds.

"This is Amy and Rory Pond."

"Williams!"

"I am a Time Lord-"

"Time Lord?" As in you control time? Isn't it illegal to travel in time without the Ministries permission?" Hermione asks the trio of time travelers.

"What is the Ministry?" Rory asks.

"Every wizard knows about the Ministry. Where have you been?"

"Wizards?" Amy looks at the Doctor surprised and Hermione became concerned. _Would they need to call someone about them running around playing with time?_

"If you are not Wizards then how did you just appear out of nowhere?"

"I am a 1000 year old Alien from Gallifrey and these two are my human companions."

"Wow. I didn't know that there were actual aliens out there among us!" Hermione says surprised.

"Yeah there are all sorts of different aliens in the universe."

"Doctor!" Amy says starting to get annoyed with The Doctors ramblings. "Are we just going to ignore that they are wizards?"

"I was getting to that!"

The Doctor turns back to Hermione and Ron and asks, "Where are we and what year is it?"

Hermione answers without thinking, "London, Ottery St. Catchpole and the year is 2001" Ron and Hermione had decided to buy a house close to the Weasley's after they had gotten married.

As Hermione was thinking she noticed something. "How do you all fit inside that little box?"

The Doctor looked at the TARDIS behind him and smiled widely. "Do you want to find out?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and agreed that these people seemed weird but trustworthy enough.

"Sure why not."

The Doctor pushed in the door for the two Weasley's and let them in. Ron gasped and Hermione was astonished.

"This looks like an Undetectable Extension Charm! But it's not is it?" Hermione says turning back to the Doctor.

"This is Time Lord science. My people invented it."

"Wow. I thought you could only do this with magic."

Ron was still looking around and finally said what the Doctor had been waiting for.

"It's bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor smiled and came in with the Pond's.

"We haven't introduced ourselves have we? I am Hermione Weasley and this is my husband Ron."

"Nice to meet you two! Now I need to know one thing before we continue. What kind of wizards are you?"

"We are nice? What do you mean?" Ron says.

"I mean, what do wizards do?"

"Oh! Well when a wizard/witch turns 11 they go to school for 7 years and after 7 years you find a job that you want and you go from there!"

Ron laughs, "Thats not what happened to us"

"What did happen to you then?" asks Amy who is becoming more interested as they speak.

"Oh just a dark wizard trying to kill our best friend Harry since he was born."

"What?!"

"Yeah our school years were pretty stressful. It caused a lot of death and destruction." Hermione sighed, sad that they had to explain this again.

"Well you will have to tell us all about this another day. But right now we have to go. I get bored staying in one place for a long time." The Doctor says.

Hermione becomes sad that they just met and they already have to leave already. But as she turns to leave the Doctor asks them something.

"Wait, aren't you coming?"

Hermione and Ron turn back around and look at him.

"What do you do?" Hermione asks them.

"We go all over time and space saving lives and saving planets! We meet different aliens and relax on different planets! There are so many things we do! Its too hard to explain in words!" Amy explains.

"So, You coming?"


	4. Somewhere Brilliant

**I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.**

**Sorry if they are out of character i'm trying. :)**

"So, You coming?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course!"

The Doctor smiled wide and jumped to the controls.

"Where to first?"

"Somewhere brilliant!" Ron said excitedly.

The Doctor smiled and looked up at the ceiling, "Hear that Sexy?"

The TARDIS groaned and started to dematerialize from the Weasley home.

"What was that!" Ron yelled.

"The TARDIS!"

"Is that what this machine is called?" Hermione asked.

"Yep! It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space! She has always been with me during my travels."

"So for a long time i'm guessing." Hermione says.

"You are correct."

Hermione then turned to Amy and Rory. "So what's your story?"

"It's pretty long. Are you sure you want to here it?"

"Of course!"

Amy then started to explain her confusing life that started with her Raggedy Doctor when she was 11. She was just getting to when Rory joined them on their travels when they landed. (More like crashed thanks to The Doctors driving)

"Where are we?" Ron asked excitedly.

Amy opened the door and stepped out before The Doctor could lecture them on the planets society and rules.

"Pond! Come back here!" He yelled as he ran outside with everyone else following him behind. Only to stop for the second time time that day, to Amy standing right outside staring at someone.

"Hello sweetie"

**Where do you think they have traveled to? Review and give me a few ideas! :)**


	5. Spoilers

**I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter**

**I have decided that The Doctor and the Ponds will be from around after The Wedding of River Song after Amy and Rory find out the Doctor is alive, and River is somewhere in the Future of my story. :)**

"Hello sweetie"

The Doctor smiled uncertainly at River while taking out his book. "And where would we be now River Song?"

Behind him Ron, Hermione, and Rory had just come out of the TARDIS.

"Oh I know exactly where we are. Have you just picked up Ron and Hermione?"

Said two looked even more surprised than they already were with seeing another person on a strange new planet.

"How do you know who we are?" Ron asked surprised.

"Isn't it obvious Ronald? She is another Time Traveler! She must know us from the future!"

"Still the smartest witch that I've ever met I see." River praised.

The Doctor then cut in sighing. "So it's my turn again to not know anything."

River smirked.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Spoilers"

The Doctor, explained in a fast way of who she was to the Weasley's without giving away spoilers for River. He explained all the way up to his fake death and how River was his wife.

"That's as far as you've gotten? I should have known since it looks like the Weasley's have just joined you on the TARDIS.

"Is it really that obvious that we are new?" Ron asked.

River laughed, "Very."

River then turned to her parents, "I haven't heard much from you mum and dad."

Amy smiled and went to hug River, "We just wanted to stay out of the way until you met our new friends."

"How can they be your parents? You look the same age as them!"

"Ronald! Be polite!"

River laughed. "It's a long story and we have a while before i have to leave again."

The Doctor stood up from leaning on the TARDIS, "Which reminds me, where are we River? I don't seem to know this place from any of my travels."

River sighed. "First I would need to tell you about how I got here in the first place."


	6. The Mysterious Planet

**I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter**

**I'm sorry the chapters are so short! I don't want them to be but that's just how it turns out. **

**I don't know how long I want this story to be but I know it will probably be pretty long. :)**

"How did you get here?"

"Believe it or not this time I didn't actually break out of jail."

"JAIL! Why would you be in jail?" Ron asked.

"Long story that I don't want to explain right now." The Doctor said. "How did you get here River? And don't just say spoilers. I need to know why we landed here."

"Oh you landed here because I needed help from you. I got here because whatever is controlling this planet somehow transported me here. I don't know what it is, but I would like to find out."

"Well then lets get started!" Amy said excitedly.

As they were walking around they noticed that the Planet was very green and a lot like Earth's rain forests. They didn't see any life outside of the forest though. No animals, no aliens, no nothing except for them.

Hermione getting tired of the quite asked Amy to continue her and Rory's story to which she obliged.

* * *

As they explained their story Hermione and Ron had a lot of comments.

"...And then, Rory got shot by the reptilian lady."

Hermione and Ron looked at Rory shocked.

"But how are you still alive!?"

Rory smiled but a little forcefully, "You'll see."

But before they could explain any further Hermione looked forward seeing something that looked human in the distance.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" The Doctor asked.

Hermione looked away from the figure to talk to the Doctor.

"What did you say?"

"What did you see Hermione?" The Doctor asked.

"I didn't see anything."


	7. I Didn't See Anything!

**I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter**

**Thank you everyone that has reviewed my story! You are all so awesome and so nice! :)**

"Hermione I heard you say something. What was it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about! I didn't see anything! I've just been listening to Amy's story!

"Ok." The Doctor and River looked at each other worried, was worried, they didn't believe Hermione, but they didn't press the issue.

"Did you want me to continue the story Hermione?" Amy asked.

"Sure! Then once you are done I can share my story!"

As Amy was telling her story, they kept walking in the forest. But after 1 hour of walking they finally made it out of the forest and into a clearing. In this clearing the grass was long, green, and fluffy. Everyone was tired of walking, so they all sat down for a little bit while Amy continued the story.

"And then Rory walked in looking like a Roman!"

"But how? This all seems so impossible." Hermione said.

"Everythings possible with The Doctor apparently." Rory said.

* * *

After 30 minutes of resting and listening to the story they decided to get up and keep walking.

Not long after they had started walking, Amy was telling their story again and Rory was helping whenever needed.

"So I punched him!"

"You punched The Doctor?" Ron asked laughing.

"Yeah. He was trying to make me mad to see if i was human. I think that covered it."

Everyone started laughing at The Doctor who was pouting.

As Rory looked forward, still laughing he noticed someone in the distance. He turned around to tell everyone, but forgot what he was about to say and who he had seen. Instead laughing at something River had said that made The Doctor start pouting again.


	8. Tally Mark

**I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I just love leaving chapters hanging. :)**

****A few hours later they made it to the edge of the clearing with no sign of life anywhere and no idea who had brought River here.

"Where do we go now? Wait for someone to come find us, or keep walking?" Amy asked.

The Doctor thought for a moment. "I didn't think about having them find us! Lets wait here for a few hours. If they still haven't shown up then we will keep walking."

**30 minutes later.**

"I can't wait any longer! Lets get going again!" The Doctor said to everyone.

"You can't go 30 minutes without going crazy can you sweetie?"

"No dear. Now lets keep going!"

But as he started to turn around to start walking, he noticed something on Amy's hand.

"What's that on your hand Amelia?"

"What?" She asked looking at her hand with wide eyes.

The Doctor walked over to her and took her hand.

It was a tally mark.


	9. What Is The Silence?

**I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter **

"Everyone! Show me your hands!" The Doctor yelled. Looking at his own hands which seemed to not have any marks.

Rory had 2 marks, Amy had 1 mark, River didn't have any.

"What's going on? What is wrong with a few tally marks on your hands?" Hermione asked.

"It means that we have seen The Silence."

"What are The Silence?" Ron asked.

"They are creatures that you forget as soon as you look away. You have seen one. I know because you asked about seeing something and seemed to forget what you had said. It seems that this planet has a few of them judging by the tally marks."

"What do they want?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know! The last time I thought I got rid of them by faking my own death and changing time!"

"They wanted you dead? But why?" Hermione asked.

"They wanted to stop a prophesy from happening. A prophesy still in my future!"

"What does the prophesy say?"

"That I will speak my name on the fields of Trenzalore. Which I do not intend to do right now."

"How do they plan to kill you?"

"Last time they used me." River said.

"What do you mean?"

"I was born to kill The Doctor. Before I was born they kidnapped Amy and took me away from her. They raised me to kill The Doctor. The first time I met him I almost succeed. But I saved him and I have been helping him ever since. But last time the Doctor saw me was when we defeated the Silence. They kidnapped me and made me kill him. But he tricked them and had me kill a robot version of himself instead."

"Do you think they will try and kidnap you again?"

"I don't know." River said sadly.

"If they do come they will have to go through us." Amy said holding Rory's hand.

"We will fight too." Hermione said taking out her wand, Ron copying Hermione.

"I can't wait to find out what those can do." The Doctor said excitedly but quickly becoming serious a second later.

"Before we go any further I need to give you these." The Doctor handed Hermione and Ron sharpies.

"What are these for?"

"In case you see a Silence, mark your hand with a tally mark but don't look away from it or else you will completely forget about it and whatever you were about to do. Everyone should check their hands every few minutes. Just in case someone see's another one. Now lets keep moving."

**Sorry If River's story doesn't make sense or I missed something. It's hard to explain her without missing a few things and I also had to explain it in a quick way. **


	10. The Noise In The Trees

**I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far! :)**

**I realized that I needed to put Ron and Hermione into the story more, so The Doctor and everyone will learn more about them in this chapter. :)**

As they started walking again, Hermione asked Amy if she wanted to continue her story.

"Sure. I want to think about something else anyway." So she continued from where she left off in her story. The adventure where they met Idris.

* * *

A few hours later Amy was finished with that adventure and was taking a break while Rory talked about the Flesh people.

"Can we take a break for the night?" Rory asked.

The Doctor looked back to see that everyone looked tired. "Sure. Lets find a safe place to sleep first."

After finding a little clearing without trees all around them, they laid down.

"Wait everyone! I have a tent with me." Hermione said.

"What do you mean? You didn't bring anything with you!" Rory said.

"Just wait and see." Ron said smiling at his wife. _Of course she would be prepared. _

Just then Hermione got out a small bag from inside her shoe and started taking things out of it until she found a tent.

"I _really _hoped that I wouldn't need to use this again." Hermione said looking up to see everyone's surprised faces.

"Yes the bag is bigger on the inside." said Ron laughing at everyone's faces.

"How did you know that you would need that?" Amy asked.

"It's a long story that i will tell you later. But to sum it up, our friend was on the run from an evil wizard and we came with him. We went for months in a tent and I always have this bag with me just in case something bad happens again."

"Wow. I can't wait to hear about your life." Amy said surprised.

"Your life is more adventurous though. We usually stayed at school when we had dangerous adventures. But you get to go all over the Universe!" Ron said.

"Alright lets get this tent up! Where are the instructions?" The Doctor asked.

"We don't need instructions." Ron said taking out his wand and putting the tent up.

"Wow! That is amazing!" Rory said surprised.

"Thank you. I choose great companions don't I." The Doctor said smugly straightening his bow tie.

"Yes you do Doctor. Now lets get some sleep." Said River laughing.

* * *

A few hours after falling asleep The Doctor heard a noise in the trees.

"Everyone! Wake up! I hear something!"

Everyone woke up to hear another noise.

"Everyone stay close." The Doctor ordered.

Hermione and Ron took out their wands, pointing them straight ahead where they had heard the noise, The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver, and River took out her gun.

Suddenly, they heard another noise right behind them and a few of them turned around to be ready from that side.

Then the Silence stepped out of the trees. With Madame Kovarian in front.


	11. The Fight

**I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter**

"Hello" Said Madame Kovarian.

"What are you doing here!? I thought I killed you!" Amy yelled.

"Ah, but that was in the other timeline. Once The Doctor set it straight I appeared back at Demon's Run, and set to planning my revenge on all of you."

"And what might that be?" Asked The Doctor.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kovarian smirked then turned back to look at the Silence, "Capture Melody and 1 other person. Do not kill."

The Doctor without turning around said, "Do not hurt them, only protect yourselves and anyone they try and capture."

"Get them." Kovarian ordered.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione yelled pointing it at a Silence that was coming toward her, causing it to fly backward.

Ron was also yelling out defensive spells against the Silence coming toward him, Amy was shooting any Silence that came near her or Rory along with River, and The Doctor was trying to get his screwdriver to do something while also watching out for everyone.

River was becoming worried. Mostly because she was starting to run out of Ammunition already and she didn't know how much she had on her. She had only a little amo stored in her prison cell and she had already given her other gun for her mom to use.

As she was thinking she wasn't watching out for anyone behind her, which was a big mistake in her part.

_BAM!_

The Doctor turned around, hearing the loud noise, only to see his unconscious wife being carried away by one of the Silence.

* * *

**Read and Review! :)**


	12. Another Is Taken

**I do not own Doctor who or Harry Potter**

**Over 1000 views! Thanks everyone! :D**

**I'm sorry that I haven't been updating very fast but I have been having a lot of homework lately. :(**

The Doctor went to chase after his wife but the Silence had already disappeared. He forgot for a moment why he was running, then turned around to see everyone fighting, remembering again when he saw a Silence.

When the Doctor came back to fight again, he saw Amy fighting harder than ever and he could tell that she knew that River was taken.

"Welcome back Doctor" Someone said from behind him.

The Doctor and Amy turned around to see Madame Kovarian smiling evilly at him.

"How does it feel to know that Melody has been taken from you again?"

"The same way you will feel when we get her back from you!" Amy screamed at her. She went to run towards her but before she could The Doctor stopped her.

"Don't. That's what she wants and we won't get River back by beating Kovarian up. Besides, We will find her again. We always do."

"Guys! We need a little help here!" Rory shouted at them.

The Doctor turned around to see Rory fighting while Hermione and Ron shot spells at anything that came towards them.

"Come along Pond. Lets help them then start searching for River."

Amy looked back at the smug Kovarian before taking out her gun and shooting at a Silence that Rory was fighting.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone was getting tired from fighting. But the Silence were almost defeated.

Suddenly about 5 more Silence came out of the trees and came towards them.

"I thought you could use a few more Silence to fight with." Kovarian laughed, "I am going to do this all night until one of you are captured."

The Doctor turned around and looked at everyone, "Always keep a Silence in your line of sight. We don't need anyone to forget and stop fighting before they are captured."

Everyone nodded and kept fighting. Even though they were all growing tired.

* * *

1 Hour Later

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione yelled making a Silence fly backward.

_BANG_

She quickly turned around to see Ron get knocked out from behind.

"NO!" She went to run towards him and stop the Silence but another Silence was in the way.

"Expelliarmus!" She yelled. The Silence was thrown back and fell on the ground. Hermione looked up to find Ron, But he was already out of sight.


	13. Who's Missing?

**I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. **

**I'm sorry the fighting scene went by so fast and sounded kind of boring. I'm not very good at action scenes apparently. :/**

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. She went to run but The Doctor stopped her.

"You can't. If you run you will forget who you are running to. We need to write this down so we know what happened before they leave. After we will think of a plan to get them back."

"Fine."

The Doctor quickly wrote down who was missing along with a few tally marks before the Silence could get out of sight.

"We have a captive! Everyone out!" Kovarian yelled.

Amy went to follow after them but The Doctor stopped her before she could get far. The Silence then quickly walked back into the woods and out of sight.

Once the Silence were out of sight, The Doctor and everyone else looked around confused.

"What just happened? Wasn't it just dark out?" Rory asked.

"I'm afraid not." The Doctor said sadly after looking at his hand.

"Where's River?!" Amy asked.

"She was taken by the Silence, Along with Ron."

"How?! I don't remember any of this!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's what the Silence do. They come, you see them, they leave, you forget them. Until the next time you see them." The Doctor said.

"What do we do then? We can't just wait for them to show up again!" Hermione said.

"We can't go looking for someone that we don't remember seeing. We have to wait." The Doctor said.

"Can we at least walk around and try to look? We can't just sit here for who knows how long." Rory said.

"I guess. Just stay together and if you here even the smallest noise, yell out. If you see a Silence don't look away from it. Yell it out to us while you are looking at it. Do you still have your Sharpies to keep track?"

"Yes." Amy and Rory said showing them tied around their necks"

"Yep. In my bag." Hermione said showing everyone her little bag.

"I'm still very impressed with that." The Doctor said smiling.

"Thanks." Hermione said finally smiling a little.

"Can I see a little of your magic? I haven't seen much and i bet you used a lot of it while fighting." The Doctor said excitedly.

"Wizards aren't even supposed to show others that they can do magic, and we have been doing it all day in front of you. Sure I will show you, what would you like to see?"

"I don't know! How about something that you use to defend yourself." The Doctor said getting more excited by the minute.

"Okay. I will show you my friend Harry's signature spell. I just need someone to hold a stick."

The Doctor quickly picked up a stick and stood in front of Hermione but not to close.

"Hold up the stick. I don't want to hit you instead. The spell can hurt if you are hit instead of what you are carrying." Hermione warned.

The Doctor held up the stick and Hermione got ready to fire the spell.

"Expelliarmus!" She yelled and the stick flew out of The Doctors hand and into Hermione's.

The Doctor was so excited that he was now jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"That's so cool!" Amy said surprised. Hermione looked at Rory and he looked so surprised that he couldn't even speak, which made Hermione laugh.

"I want to see more!" The Doctor said excitedly.

"No more for now. We need to keep walking." Hermione said becoming serious again.

"Okay. Lets keep moving everyone. Remember to look at your hands every few minutes." The Doctor said still a little excited.

* * *

"Do they really think they will just be able to find us? They will need to work a lot harder than that. I need a Silence here right now!"

"Yes Madame?" Said the Silence.

"Keep track of The Doctor and tell me everything you see."

"Yes Madame."

The Silence left and Kovarian was left alone, only to hear someone else come in a moment later.

"What do you want?" She yelled turning around only to see someone other than a Silence.

"I want to help you kill The Doctor. He has defeated me far to many times and this time I will be more than ready for him."

**Who do you think it is? Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	14. Rest and Worrying

**I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.**

**Did you guys see the trailer and Mini episode?! I can't wait for the 50th Anniversary! :D**

"Did you want me to continue my story Hermione?" Amy asked.

"Not right now. I'm not feeling very up to it and I think Ron wants to here your story too."

"That's fine." Amy smiled sadly.

"Everyone look at your hands!" The Doctor ordered suddenly.

Everyone looked at their hands.

"Nothing." Hermione said. Amy and Rory said the same.

"Ok then. Lets keep walking." The Doctor said.

"Wait. Can we take a break Doctor?" Rory asked.

The Doctor and everyone else thought for a moment.

"Sure. I don't think we will find them anytime soon anyway." The Doctor said.

Hermione got the tent out and put it up so that everyone could rest for a while.

"Do you think we will find them?" Hermione asked.

"I know we will find them." The Doctor said determined.

"Good."

"But Hermione. Just don't be too excited. We may find a Ron that has completely changed and isn't your Ron anymore."

"I'm not going to let that happen."

"I'm sure you won't. Lets get some rest now. We need to be ready to fight at any moment."

* * *

"They have decided to set up camp for a while and rest."

"Good, good. Let them rest. In the morning I will go and see The Doctor for myself."

"Are you ready?" Kovarian asked.

"I have been ready for a long time."

* * *

**Sorry there isn't much in this chapter. It's mostly just a filler leading up to something big. :)**

**Keep guessing on who you think it is! **


End file.
